Fire
by FaberryBrittanaShipper
Summary: Lorsqu'un triste événement arrive au lycée McKingley, Brittany se raccroche aux souvenirs qu'elle a de ses amis.


Salut tout le monde !

Voici mon tout premier OS, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas du professionnel, mais je voulais juste vous le faire partager ! N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis dans les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Immobile, Brittany regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, et elle les ferma pour mieux se laisser envahir par le souvenir de ses amis.

Artie, un gentil garçon. À une époque, c'était le seul qui ne la traitait pas de débile, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisi comme copain pour énerver Santana. Il avait été un très bon copain, alors que la plupart des garçons que Brittany avait fréquenté voulait du sexe, lui voulait juste de l'amour. Puis il y avait eu ce jour où il l'avait soudainement traité de «stupide». Elle avait pleuré, encore et encore. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un qui la considérait, et la considérerait toujours, comme «stupide». Elle a rompu et ils sont tout de même rester amis.

Brittany n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé à Tina, Mike et Mercedes, mais les aimait bien, comme tout les membres du Glee Club, même si pendant une période elle pensait que les deux asiatiques préparaient un complot contre le monde, elle arrêta d'y penser quand le danseur avait commencer à l'accompagner pendant toutes les compétitions.

Kurt, Warbler et Rachel comptaient beaucoup pour elle, ils avaient tout trois soutenu Brittany pendant le coming-out de Santana, lui disant de ne pas écouter les imbéciles qui disaient qu'elles n'étaient pas normales. Même si Kurt parlait beaucoup trop de mode, Rachel de Broadway et que Blaine sentait le gel à des kilomètres, elle tenait à eux.

La première fois qu'elle a vu Rachel, elle a rigolé à cause de sa jupe à carreaux. La deuxième fois elle était là quand Santana lui a jeté un slushie à la figure. Les fois suivantes elle était là aussi, mais elle n'intervenait pas, ni pour défendre Rachel, ni pour l'attaquer. Elle lui jetait toujours un de ses sourires « Tu verras, un jour, tu comprendras. » et, comme toujours, la blonde avait raison. Rachel avait tout pardonné à Santana et à Quinn, parce que c'était simplement leur manière d'extérioriser la rage contenue en elles.

La plus jeune cheerleader avait aussi assisté aux slushies envoyés par ses amies pour Kurt. Elle ne pouvait pas se moquer de comment il s'habillait puisqu'il était toujours vêtu de très belles tenues. Comme Rachel, il les avait pardonné, et maintenant il souriait quand la latino l'appelait « Lady Hummel ».

Quant au jeune Warbler, bien qu'au début Brittany pensait qu'il cachait quelque chose avec tout ce gel, elle finit par l'apprécier, et même par devenir amie avec lui. Elle n'enlève tout de même pas de sa tête que c'est un extraterrestre. Enfin c'était.

Il y avait aussi Puck, elle avait couché avec lui mais, plus que ça, c'était comme un grand frère. Il la protégeait parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'embête, il connaissait bien le sentiment d'être pris pour un con, alors il défonçait tout ceux qui faisaient vivre ce même sentiment à Brittany. Il disait tout le temps que ça devait être hot entre Brittany & Santana, et à chaque fois qu'il le disait, cette dernière lui montrait à sa façon comment on s'occupait des emmerdeurs à Lima Heights Adjacent.

Finn aussi, elle le respectait beaucoup, il a soutenu Santana, même si c'est à cause de lui qu'elle a été forcé de « sortir du placard » (Brittany n'a jamais comprit cette expression, on lui a expliqué ce que c'était et elle n'était toujours pas sûre d'avoir compris), elle ne lui en voulait pas. Enfin elle lui en voulait parce que Santana avait pleuré, mais, comme tout les sentiments négatifs qu'elle ressentait, elle l'avait caché très, très profond dans son âme, si bien qu'elle avait fini par oublier qu'elle lui en voulait.

Sugar était comme une fille pour elle. Ça semble étrange puisqu'elles ont le même âge, mais c'était exactement ça. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais pas comme des sœurs. Brittany protégeait Sugar, c'est grâce à elle que celle-ci ne s'était jamais reçu de slushies. Et, curieusement, Santana aidait aussi Brittany à la tâche de « maman protectrice » de la petite Sugar.

Il y avait aussi Quinn. Quinn était la meilleure amie de Santana, mais de Brittany aussi. Elles étaient comme les quatres mousquetaires, comme le club des cinq, comme la Team Rocket ! Mais elles étaient gentilles. Pas au début, où Santana et Quinn s'amusaient à jeter des slushies à la figure de tout ceux qu'elles jugeaient « loosers ». Mais rapidement, elles sont devenues des « loosers » aussi, et les slushies se sont accumulés mais cette fois-ci, sur leur visage d'ange. Même si Quinn avait eu une période punk, Rachel réussi à l'en faire sortir, elle réussit là où les deux jeunes cheerios avaient échoué. Mais la latine répétait tout le temps que ces deux-là étaient amoureuses sans le voir, et elle avait sans doute raison. Tout ça pour dire que depuis, ces trois-là étaient redevenues comme avant, la méchanceté en moins.

Et puis il y avait Santana... Celle qui faisait battre le cœur de la blonde, celle sans qui Brittany ne se voyait pas vivre. Tout le monde avait vu que quelque chose se passait, qu'elles n'étaient pas juste meilleures amies, mais beaucoup plus. Au début, Brittany pensait que Santana était une simple sex-best friend, mais elle était bien plus. Chaque personne de ce lycée avait traité Brittany de stupide au moins une fois (sauf les deux autres membres de l'Unholy Trinity), mais sur ce coup, elle ne l'a pas été. Elle voyait que Santana était triste, cette lueur de malice dans ses yeux avait disparue, tout comme le goût de victoire qui était encré dans ses répliques cinglantes. Plus rien n'avait de sens à ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que Brittany accepte de sortir avec elle. Elles avaient vécu de ces moments que vous n'oubliez jamais, ceux où vous êtes allongés dans l'herbe à vous répéter que vous aurez une maison, deux enfants, et la blonde avait même réussi à marchander un chat et un chien. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour contempler les flammes se battant avec les jets d'eau des extincteurs des pompiers. C'était elles. C'était Brittany et Santana, l'eau et le feu, l'optimisme et le pessimisme, le blanc et le noir. Mais elles s'étaient trouvé, c'était juré de ne jamais se perdre, de passer leur vie ensemble, et dorénavant, tout était réduit en cendres.

Ainsi, tandis qu'une larme roulait doucement sur sa joue, l'adolescente se dit qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas être malade ce jour-là, juste pour mourir près de son âme sœur, et près de sa famille.


End file.
